Standing Up
by Mr. The Monk
Summary: After month's of battle, Ike fights for the low tier characters. But as he realizes it's near hopeless, will he still make a difference? Oneshot


**Standing up.**

Chapter 1.

_**Free speech**_

"_this represents thought"_

"**Emphasis"**

B-Back

F-Forward

U-Up

D-Down

"_C'mon Ragnell, don't fail me now!"_

_**Ike was in the midst of an intense 3-stock survival match against his finesse-like opponent, Marth. Currently both his opponent and he have only one stock left, both with varying percentages of damage. Marth cleverly evaded most of Ike's slow attack, only being worked up by his jab attack. He was at 50%. Ike was not to agile and fell mercy to Marth's swift attacks. He has at 150%. The stage was set on Battlefield by Ike's choice, but he was starting to regret it. The platforms made it easy for Marth to juggle him when put on top and Marth could move about to stage easier with his sword than he could with his Ragnell. The fight was starting to turn one-sided…**_

"What's wrong Ike?" Marth taunted smoothly, brushing his hair with his hand, "Are you…*snicker*…too slow?"

_**Ike grimaced at Marth's poor spin off joke of Sonic the Hedgehog's taunt. But Marth had a point…Ike was starting to tire and his speed decreased as well. **_

_**Ike mustered some of his strength to jump and attempted to perform a Bair attack on Marth. However, Marth predicted this and used Counter to return the favor and knock Ike nearly off screen as a result of his high damage meter, resting now at 162%.**_

"_If I don't land a few hits soon, my fate as a loser is sealed!" Ike thought hurriedly._

_**Ike then heard Marth mutter something under his breath. Ike blinked in surprise a few times, then his eyes narrowed.**_

"_Did he just call me…LOW TIER TRASH!"_

_**Ike felt anger swell up deep within his subconscious, but he tamed it and told it to silence. Ike jumped to Marth, preparing a strategy. Then, a brilliant thought came to mind.**_

"_Heh…I'll show him low tier trash!"_

_**Ike came crashing down heading towards Marth, yet Marth shook his head and sighed. **_

"You are a fool Ike, to repeat one's mistakes." Marth commented.

_**Marth readied a Counter, but Ike had other plans. Instead of attacking with a Fair, he landed behind Marth and issued an Fsmash. It was risky simply because of the timing; there was much at stake. Ike knew that Marth could not attack him while using the move because it would take time for Marth to come out of his Counter stance, at by now the Counter effects are gone. But if he could not complete the attack before Marth comes out of his Counter stance, Marth could use his Counter again…or even Fsmash Ike out of Ike's Fsmash. Both would cost him the match, and Ike would have to listen to him brag about beating him…AGAIN.**_

_**Ike felt his sword come crashing down and he knew that Marth could not react in time at this point. He silently cheered for himself until he heard the ring of another Counter attack.**_

"_Aww…C'MON!__**"**_

_**Ike felt Marth's sword clash with his and the next thing he knew, he was flying out of the boundaries of Battlefield.**_

**GAME SET!**

*Pause*

**THE WINNER IS…MARTH!**

"_Well, at least I wasn't two-stocked this time…" Ike muttered._

_**No sooner than had the words been spoken then when his opponent's and his body started to dissolve and vanished from Battlefield, returning back to Smash Mansion.**_

_**When Ike and Marth reappeared in a large room, a large crowd of smashers were cheering for them. And as usual, the high/mid/top tier characters sat on one side, while the low/bottom tier ones sat on the other. Ike was greeted by his low tier friends, while Marth was praised by his top tier buddies. Both sides glared at each other, but said nothing more as Master Hand was in the room. Fighting outside of the chosen stages was strictly forbidden, as Master Hand would not allow such destruction to his fortress of luxury.**_

"Well done fighters, well done!" Master Hand's invisible voice boomed, "I am glad to see such riveting action from the competitors. Marth is looking high tier as usual…he may even be bumped to top!"

_**Marth's friends crowded around him, talking excitedly about Marth's placement on the tier list. Some were even patting him on the back.**_

"Nothing is for certain though." Master Hand assured. "And Ike…good show chap! Your attempt for mind games proved most amusing!"

_**As Master Hand floated away, Ike shook his head towards the top tier group. They were making fun of him, imitating his jab attack and repeating "I fight for my friends" in goofy voices. Ike was patient here, but it was wearing quite thin. He wanted to take down those top tier jerks, but he knew that it was a hopeless goal. When the middle tier group joined THEIR side and left the low/bottom tiers, Ike had been pretty dejected. But now he aims to win, especially against THEM. **_

"Don't pay attention to them Ike!" Pokémon Trainer encouraged "They are just…"

"NEW TIER LIST!" Master Handed announced.

Everybody rushed to see what their current placement was. Ike was in no hurry, but walked over to look at it.

SSBB Tiers

S Tier

1. Meta Knight  
2. Snake  
3. Wario  
4. Falco  
5. Marth  
6. King Dedede

A tier

7. Diddy Kong  
8. Mr. Game & Watch  
9. Pikachu  
10. Olimar  
11. Ice Climbers  
12. R.O.B.  
13. Kirby

B tier

14. Lucario  
15. Zero Suit Samus  
16. Toon Link  
17. Pit  
18. Donkey Kong

C tier

19. Peach  
20. Luigi  
21. Fox  
22. Wolf  
23. Sonic  
24. Sheik

*Cutoff* D tier

25. Bowser  
26. Zelda  
27. Pokémon Trainer  
28. Ike

E tier

29. Lucas  
30. Mario  
31. Ness  
32. Yoshi  
33. Samus

F tier

34. Jigglypuff  
35. Captain Falcon  
36. Link  
37. Ganondorf

_**Some characters were cheering loudly for Marth's new placement, some cried from going down (especially Diddy Kong). Ike glanced up at his spot. He moved up…just slightly. As Ike stared at his new placement, he smiled…just a little. Maybe he did have a chance after all…**_


End file.
